


Subject 412

by vir_tanadahl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_tanadahl/pseuds/vir_tanadahl
Summary: Thor Odinson, the new King of Asgard, has hidden his people behind Luna, Earth’s only moon as he, Loki and Dr. Banner return to earth in search of a place for his people. When issues arise, Dr. Banner leads the two Gods to a safe house that he knows is not in the SHIELD data base. The trio soon realize much has changed in the two years that they have been away.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Thor, I get it—you want your people to be safe, but bringing them to Earth without talking to someone in charge is not the way to do it!” Bruce stresses as he stands in the center of a room with the new King of Asgard.

 

“Banner, my home is destroyed,” Thor states as he gazes out towards the universe spread before him. He had seen this view many times before, but this time it is more poignant than any time before.

 

“I know. I know. But Asgard cannot start a war with Earth. We need to do this the right way.” Even now, Thor knows the doctor is right. He would just rather him not be right at this moment. He sighs as he turns to face his friend. “What do you suggest?”

 

“We go down together, get Fury and the others, and create a proposal for the World Council to review. You have saved Earth twice; the Council will have to hear you out.” Bruce explains as calmly as possible. He can see the urge in Thor to rush and provide for his people, but there are more severe consequences around.

 

Thor nods as he begins walking past the doctor. “Yes. We will—let me call for Loki, and we shall descend to earth.”

 

Bruce can feel the panic and dread fill him as he quickly trails after the god. “Wait, what!” He nearly shouts as he follows him. “Do you think that is a good idea? He did try to rule over New York…”

 

Thor nods his head as he continues to walk out of the door. “That is true. But he is my brother, and together we will represent Asgard. His place is with Asgard if he chooses.” He tells Bruce as he continues to walk away without a glance behind him.

 

“Oh, no.  That is not going to be good at all.” Bruce mutters rubbing his hands together watching the God disappear behind another pair of doors.

 

 

_“You have been compromised. Code 837. Code 837. Enacting Yellow Rose protocol in three…two…one. Protocol activated. Anastasia, follow my commands.”_

Anastasia can feel her heart bouncing as she opens her eyes and the echo of the automated voice ringing in her head. Safe. The nightmares haven’t gone away since SHIELD’s data dump and the HYDRA task force had infiltrated the organization. She had been forced to flee the moment her phone rang. She has been compromised, but to what extent, she didn’t know.

 

Yellow Rose protocol. It began erasing any trace of her from the SHIELD database and her life since she had been freed. Anastasia King, as far as the world knows, never existed. She had trained for if this day were to come…but, she never thought it would.

 

She ran from the life she had without a second thought. She would never go back to being enslaved by HYDRA, to be their test subject, to kill for them. Anastasia would rather die than to surrender to the organization that once held her captive.

 

Anastasia has been hidden in this safe house for more than two years now. She would leave every so often. SHIELD designed this particular safe house for her and her abilities and per Nick Fury’s orders, had been kept entirely off the records. Only a select number of individuals knew of its location. Because of this, there was a plethora of funds and other needed identity creating markers for her to use until she received the following protocol to follow.

 

But she knew that chances of someone realizing where she was who wasn’t killed in the HYDRA attack was slim. And while she has the training of being a SHIELD agent, she isn’t nearly as good enough to hide in the general population without assistance. At least not anymore.

 

And, if protocol Yellow Rose wasn’t successful in erasing her life, then HYDRA may have realized that she is indeed alive and will come for her.

 

Anastasia groans and pulls herself out of bed and forces herself to walk into the shower. The feeling of fear snakes around her ankles with each step trying to paralyze her, but she refuses to turn back and face it. It will cripple her if she does.

 

She stares at herself in the mirror as she undresses. The pale scar on her neck has been healed for years, but she can still remember the feeling of being branded. S412.  Being a thing, an object, in the eyes of HYDRA and no longer a person. She was Subject 412.

 

SHIELD’s top scientist and medical professionals spent years trying to have her skin heal without the scaring, but nothing ever worked. Anastasia finally begged them to stop—no more experiments, not anymore.

 

Anastasia moves silently as she steps into the hot running water, letting it drape over her and relaxing her. This is her routine. Nightmares. Shower. Breakfast. Walk the perimeter of the safe house. If she needs to run errands, she does. Lunch. Dinner. Sleep and repeat.

 

This is her life now. A prisoner to her fears _._

 

 

The small spacefaring vessel that the three men boarded to pass through earth’s atmosphere is a junker. “Change of plans,” Bruce mutters as he helps guide the craft through each layer of the atmosphere. “This spaceship isn’t meant to enter into this type of atmosphere…we need to do an emergency landing and regroup after.” He explains as Thor presses down on the controls.

 

“There are no communication tools in this…vessel,” Loki mutters as he grips the wall as his body jolts from the changes in the environment.

 

“Quite obvious, Loki.” Thor snorts, throws his head back as they pass through the final layer of the atmosphere.

 

“And the radar is shot—but I believe I can guide it to a safe house. Nat shared it with me that it was off the records. It’ll be a safe enough place to regroup and figure out where to go.” Bruce explains ignoring the pull of the controls.

 

Thor grins as he glances at the doctor. “Natasha will be happy to hear from you!” He states with excitement before staring at the skyline of the earth. Bruce shifts in his seat and grips the handles tighter. “Yeah…” he mutters as he pushes the controllers forward.

 

 

Anastasia stared at the pictures sitting on the mantle over the fireplace as she cooked her breakfast on the stove. She knows that Fury put the photos in some time ago. One has Nat and her in it from a trip to Seattle. Anastasia smiles at the memory. She had been under constant supervision with SHIELD, and they had been terrified of her and her abilities.

 

_Natasha had visited her every day after she was rescued. At first, she would just stand there. This went on for weeks until she asked if she could come in. Anastasia nearly burst into tears. The woman with red hair had been the first person to ask her if she wanted to do something._

_But she refused to talk to Nat. She didn’t feel safe. These people said they were different than HYDRA that they wouldn’t hurt her, but they forced her to go through procedures, just like HYDRA did._

_She was fifteen when SHIELD rescued her. SHIELD kept her close even after she began showing signs of improvement. They began testing her skills and abilities to try and understand what HYDRA had done to her. Ana could move things with her mind—shimmering light would encase the object she was trying to move, and she could do almost anything. Crush it. Throw it. Gently place it back down. No one in SHIELD understood how she gain this ability._

_She didn’t talk for almost three years. A black man with an eyepatch would watch her too. When she was 18, he came with Natasha one day and asked if they could do surgery. They explained that the technology that HYDRA had put in her head was old and wearing down. They wanted to put upgrades in it so she could live longer. That is the first time she spoke—she told them she would agree to certain conditions._

_She would be able to leave the facility. She wanted to transition back into society. Ana was surprised when the man agreed. Then he presented the condition of his own: therapy twice weekly, attending school within the facility, train with SHIELD, tell them everything she knows about HYDRA. Ana agreed._

_When her treatment team, reluctantly, agreed for her to make a short trip away from the facility, Natasha asked her where she wanted to go. Ana told her she wanted to see the rain. Natasha said that Seattle was the rainiest place on planet earth. And Ana cried the moment she felt raindrops fall on her head. She sobbed as she waded into the water. Never before has she felt so free._

 

Ana stares down into the burnt pan of eggs. She sighs as she turns off the burner and slides the pan away. She turns and walks out of the house, her eyes glancing at the picture of her and Nick Fury before stepping into the surrounding forest. He died. Ana never got to say goodbye.

 

 

“Careful…gently…” Bruce mutters as the ship hovers over the ground before slamming into the earth. The sound of crunching metal and the seatbelt pressing into his skin fill his senses as the control of the aircraft jerks from his hands. Bruce groans as pain fills his chest.

 

“Clearly, gently was not an option,” Loki moans as he pulls against the locked seat belt in an attempt to free himself. Thor yanks his seatbelt free and throws it to the ground. “And you could have done better, brother?” He frowns as he glares at him.

 

Loki scoffs as he frees himself from the restraint of a seatbelt. “Well, I could have—“

 

“We stole a crap of a ship from a crap of a planet,” Bruce states loudly as he begins moving to the back of the ship to de-board. Loki watches as the doctor walks back shrugging as he follows. “Well, for some of us, at least.” He replies with a grin.

 

Thor rolls his eyes as he follows them as he steps off the ship and glances around. The large house is surrounded by acres of forest and bodies of water. “It appears we are farther away from civilization than we anticipated.” He announces as the trio walks towards the house.

 

“Well, yeah,” Bruce agrees. “SHIELD wouldn’t want people to stumble upon it.” He explains, “But it should be stocked with everything we need to move forward.” He can only remember vague recollections of what Natasha told him about this place. Something about it being one of the safest places there is.

 

“Why did Fury build this?” Thor mumbles his thought out loud as Bruce opens the front door of the house. “That’s odd.” Bruce hums and frowns. “All safe houses have a code…the doors don’t just unlock freely.”

 

Loki peaks through the front door. “Perhaps we aren’t the only ones here.” He offers as Bruce cautiously walks into the entryway. The three are silent as they begin scouting through the house.

 

“Well, someone has been here. Recently, too.” Bruce finally says as they conclude their search. The bed is unmade, burnt food on the stove, and fridge stocked with fresh produce. “We should move quickly then.” He concludes as starts searching for a hidden key.

 

Loki sighs and leans against the doorway watching the two search.

 

Thor pauses at the mantle. “This is Natasha…” He states as he picks up the frame. “Banner,” He calls as shows him the image. Bruce turns to look at him with confusion. “Why would there be a picture of Natasha here?” He asks as he walks to the god. He frowns. “And who is this?” He wonders.

 

Natasha looks much younger here, and her hair is longer than he has ever seen it. “This has to be at least…10 years ago.” He states as he stares into the photo. “And here is one with Fury,” Thor says and pulls another frame off the mantle. “Same girl too.” He passes the photo over.

 

“Who is this?” Banner mutters before looking around.

 

“Does it really matter? We didn’t come here to wonder about some girl in a photo,” Loki sighs and fiddles with the television remote. Thor shrugs. “He has a point, Doctor,” He says. “Come, let us find the hidden contraption.”

 

 

Ana had been few miles away from the house when she heard the crash. Whatever had discovered the safe house tore down the protective shields keeping it hidden off the satellite scanners. The automated voice echoed in her mind. Compromised.

 

But there is no protocol for her to follow this time.

She began jogging back towards the house her heart pounding and blood racing in fear with every step. Everything she needs is hidden in the basement. If she is to escape, then she needs to get back inside of that house.

 

Ana crouches into the bushes silently observing her home. No movement outside. And a crap of an aircraft. ‘Not HYDRA?’ She questions herself before dashing across the lawn to the back of the house to the outside door that leads into the cellar. She presses herself into the wall of the house and pauses, listening to any sound coming from the inside of the house. Men are talking.

 

She deftly opens the door and sides into the basement, but not before hearing the sound of a large plane flying overhead. Ana pauses before closing the door behind her, peering up at the sky, where a solid black aircraft is beginning to descend. She takes a deep breath, “HYDRA,” She whispers out loud before shutting the door behind her.

 

Ana can hear the men above her scuffling to look at the source of the noise. She can hear the words ‘SHIELD,’ but the words that stop her in her tracks is the name ‘Dr. Banner.’ Ana grabs her supplies before pulling up a hidden monitor to look inside of the house through the hidden cameras.

 

She gasps as she begins pressing the screen to flip through the other cameras. “Where have you been all these years?” She whispers, her mind flashing to Natasha. “Is that Thor? He has seen better days…and why is he here?” She hisses as she zooms in on Loki’s face.

 

Her body is flooded with fear and anger when she watches as another man walks into the frame. “Alek.” She snarls and slaps the screen. Ana remembers the first time she met Alek. She escaped on her own once from HYDRA. Alek was sent to retrieve her. He beat her, broke every bone he could, before returning her to HYDRA.

 

She presses the volume button and watches into the conversation between the men.

 

“Dr. Banner…you have been missing for quite some time,” Alek announces as he stands relaxed by the door.

 

Dr. Banner nods. “I am aware. Are you with SHIELD?” He asks as he looks around at the others. Ana watches as Alek smiles. “Of course, when we saw this location pop up on our energy map we headed right over to see what was going on.” He pauses as he looks around and stopping in front of the mantle. He turns to Dr. Banner with a frown. “Have you see this girl here?” He asks as he points to Ana in the photo.

 

Dr. Banner shakes his head. “No, I don’t know her. Why? Are you looking for her?” He questions. Alek nods in the affirmative. “She is wanted by SHIELD. We have been searching for her for years, in fact.” Alek pauses. “Nonetheless, at least we know she is alive. We should have you three taken to HQ. I’m sure everyone will be happy to see you all.” He stares at Loki. “Probably not you, however.” He chuckles with a grin.

 

Ana cannot see the trickster’s god reaction, but she can judge by his body movement that he is not as entertained by the comment as Alek is. She throws her backpack on and turn on her heels to flee from the safe house but pauses as she listens to the sound of Dr. Banner continue to speak.

 

If Ana lets Dr. Banner get on HYDRA ship and Natasha finds out that she allowed him to, the spy will kill her. Suddenly, the weight of the world feels as if it is pressing on her chest before she realizes that Dr. Banner never questioned the agent’s credentials. He doesn’t know that SHIELD has been compromised.

 

She takes a deep breath, rolls her eyes and grits her teeth. Ana drops to her knees and begins pulling out weapons that she can use to hit the HYDRA vessel without approaching it. If she only uses a distraction, then it will increase the likelihood of it being reported that she is alive. No, she needs to kill them all.

 

Ana closes her eyes and latches two guns onto her body—one nestled on her back and one onto her hip. She opens a protected case and pulls out high tech explosive bots and a few minutes of filling with the screen she orders the small machine to attach itself to the lower end of the craft. She momentarily follows the machine and gently opens the door watching it fly out of the room and around the corner of the house.

 

She walks back down into the basement and walks towards a hidden door that leads up into the first-floor closet. She can hear the men shifting and getting ready to leave when she pulls herself into the closet. Ana pauses for a moment before creeping out of the closet and into the living room, pressing herself against the bookcase.

 

“Oh, hold on,” Banner says, and she can hear him walk away. “I need to grab one more thing.” Alek sighs in frustration. “Anything you need we can get at HQ, Doctor.”

 

Ana creeps forward, separated by the wall between the kitchen and the living room, stepping with each creak of Dr. Banner’s steps. She waits, quickly checking the corner and finding her target.

 

But she hesitates, and he sees her. “There you are,” Alek grins, his focus completely on her. “We all thought you died all those years ago. Who would have guessed that they would have kept you alive for all these years?” His tone is sweet and sickly as the words slide into her mind. “It has been too long, Izzy.”

 

Ana steps into the kitchen, her gun still drawn onto Alek. “That’s not my name,” she answers her voice guarded. She can feel her body shaking, but her hands are steady. He just laughs as he shifts slightly to look at the men behind her.

 

“Come now, I told you SHIELD is interested in her,” Alek says looking expectantly at them, but all three do not move. “Move again, and I will shoot you,” Ana bites out, eyes wide with fear. Before he can speak, Ana continues to talk. “He’s HYDRA. Not SHIELD. SHIELD was compromised almost a year ago by HYDRA. The government disavowed the agency and everyone scattered to the winds,” She says as quickly as possible.

 

The sense of confusion fills the air as Banner looks around nervously. “What do you mean SHIELD fell?” He asks before stepping forward. “And put your gun down!” Alek smiles as he steps to the side. “She’s lyi--” He releases a grunts and falls to the ground as Ana places to rounds into his leg.

 

“I’m not lying!” She shouts.

 

“Whoa, whoa, okay…” Bruce mutters as he backs up look at Thor and Loki for some type of assistance. Thor shifts slightly and coughs. “Why don’t we all settle down and practice deep breathing, that works for you, Banner!”

 

“I am not interested in doing deep breathing. I am interested stopping HYDRA from coming after me. I am tired of running and hiding.” Ana snaps her head to look at them. “I was safe until you three idiots fell from the sky. You compromised my position!” She shouts at them, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

Alek shifts and Ana releases two more rounds into the uninjured leg. “God damn it!” Alek shouts, and Bruce raises his hands. “I get it, I get it, you’re angry,” He says to her as calmly as possible. Ana laughs a small smirk on her face. “Angry isn’t even the beginning, Dr. Banner,” She responds her voice low before shooting Alek in the head.

 

The room is silent as Ana pulls the trigger of the high tech grenade causing the aircraft to explode.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Banner had been yelling at her for the last few minutes, but she couldn’t hear any of it. Ana is staring at the dead man at her feet, one who has haunted her for years. Everything feels louder before she pulls herself back into reality as Dr. Banning steps in front of her. “You weren’t here when we arrived. If you knew you compromised why didn’t you just leave?” He demands, eyes narrow and glaring at her.

 

Ana steps back and stares at him her face flat. She lets the air fill her lunges before responding. “Natasha would kill me if I didn’t stop you from getting on a hostile’s aircraft.” Her voice is monotone. She feels numb, as though her mind is fighting to pull away from her body.

 

Bruce looks at her with confusion. “Nat? You do know her?”

 

Ana doesn’t answer him. She blinks a few times before shaking her head. “I have to go,” She announces her eyes are flickering between the three of them. “And I suggest you three leave as well,” She says before turning away without looking back. She walks back into the living space and jumps through the shoot in the closet.

 

However, the three men are not going to give up so easily. They are following her, demanding answers. Finally, she turns to them, “if you want answers then you are coming with me,” she tells them. “If not, you are on your own.” Her voice is still flat, and she looks calm, but her mind is racing, mentally checking off the list in her mind in an effort to ensure her safety.

 

Loki shifts glancing at Thor with doubt across his face. “And what reasons do we have to trust you?” Loki asks, blue eyes glaring at her.

 

Ana pauses in thought and looks back at the God of Mischief. “None,” She responds before she continues to walk down a hallway. “If two supposed gods and a man who can turn into a giant green beast are afraid of me than that is not my concern.” She answers with a slight chuckle. “And I did just stop you from walking into an enemy’s aircraft,” She shrugs as she places her palm a slab of rock.

 

After a moment the area around her hand glows red and unlocks a hidden door. Thor frowns. “That remains to be seen,” He finally says as they follow her down a corridor. “We do not know your name.”

 

Ana looks back at them as she keeps walking down the hall. “My name is Anastasia,” with her face blank she continues, “You are Dr. Banner,” her eyes bounce to Thor, “and Thor,” and finally to Loki. “And the asshole who tried to take over New York.”

 

Loki sighs with a smirk forming on his face but doesn’t say anything and glances at Thor.

 

“At any rate, I’m leaving with or without you.” She stops in front of a black SUV. “Get in or figure out something else.” She challenges them as she hops into the car, tossing her bag into the passenger seat.

 

As she turns on the ignition, she hears three doors open and close, and when she looks up, she sees the three of them sitting in the car. She nods before turning to put the car in drive.

 

_“Welcome, Atlantis.”_ The automated voice echoes in the car. “ _Please verify_.”

 

 “Anastasia King. Code name: Atlantis. Through the fire and into the light.”

 

_“Access granted.”_

 

“ _Welcome, Strongest Avenger.”_

_“Welcome, Pinpoint.”_

After a moment of pause, a loud siren begins blaring in the car.

 

_“Alert. Enemy nearby. Alert. Enemy nearby. Analyzing…analyzing. Enemy identified. Loki, God of Mischief. Code name: Puny God.”_

“Is this a joke?” Loki snarls as he throws his hands in the air glaring at everyone.

 

“Disregard threat analysis,” Ana says louder and over Loki’s complaint. The car becomes silent once more. She glances up at him through the review mirror. “Unless you are a threat or will be one.” She states her eyes are switching between him and the road in front of them.

 

Loki scoffs and opens his mouth to respond. “My brother will be of no threat to you,” Thor speaks up and places his hand on Loki’s shoulder and giving Loki a hard stare. Ana hums in response as she drives through the tunnel.

 

Bruce shifts in his seat before look at Ana. She can sense that he is nervous and overwhelmed. “That man you shot. He called you Izzy.” Ana nods. “He did,” she confirms. “If you are not Izzy, who is?” Bruce asks, watching as Ana grips the steering wheel a little tighter.

 

She takes a deep breath. “Some who is dead,” Ana answers her voice short and hard. Bruce leans back. “Oh, I’m sorry…” He trails unsure of what to say next. “Me too,” she responds.

 

Ana takes a deep breath as she continues to drive underground. “Anyway, you probably want to know what has changed since you disappeared after the defeat of Ultron. At the time, we didn’t understand how deep HYDRA was in SHIELD. It was a shit show. They attacked Triskelion, took over the Hub, even the Academy was under attack…Nick…” She quickly corrects herself, “Director Fury was killed in the assault.” She pauses and glances at Banner for a moment before turning onto a dirt road. When Banner nor Thor said anything, she continues.

 

“There were…are a new team of Avengers. But there was a divide—one side wanted to keep the Avengers independent of any government entity, and the other wanted to put the Avengers and any other powered individual onto a list for the governments to watch.”

 

She can feel all three of them thinking about the words coming out of her mouth. “What else happened?” Bruce asks, his voice deep and low.

 

Ana sighs and begins to recall everything that she has read. “Well…are you familiar with the Kree?” she asks without thinking to watch the reactions of the men in her car. Thor sits straighter. “The Kree are a race from the realms. Militaristic, deceitful, and savage.” He answers. “How do you know their name?”

 

Ana rolls her eyes at the comment. “Sure, anyway, did you know the Kree visited earth at one point? And do you know what they did? Apparently, they adapted our genetic code using their blood and basically gave us supernatural powers—or at least to some humans, anyway, but now they are no longer humans, and they call themselves inhumans.”

 

They all stare at her with mouths slightly ajar. Thor and Loki shake their head in disagreement at the idea that the Kree would have come to earth.

 

“Anyway this is important because, well, whatever chemical compound they used to activate this genetic change was released into the environment, and now the world has a ton of newly transformed humans with powers running around, and everyone is freaked out. Which created another terrorist liked organization called the Watch Dogs who basically want to kill anyone who is non-human.” 

Ana loudly sighs. “Welcome home, Dr. Banner, where everything is still on fire just like you left it!” The car is silent before erupting into questions. Ana smirks watching and waiting for it to be calm again.

 

Banner pushes his back against the window. “Do-do you find this funny?” He motions to her with a pointed finger. “She thinks this if funny. I’m gone for two years, and I can’t remember those two years, and I come back and…”

 

“Dr. Banner, I don’t find this funny,” Ana cuts him off, lifting her hand off the wheel to silence him.  “Natasha is still alive. So is Captain America…all the original Avengers. I’m not sure where they are. I have heard rumors that SHIELD has been or is being built underground.”

 

Bruce looks away without a comment processing what Ana just said. Thor leans forward. “And how do you know of the Kree?” He asks again. His eyes are narrow and glaring at her. Ana shrugs. “The files, mostly,” She answers. “Tap the back of the headrest to active the screen.”

 

Thor pulls away with a frown, glancing at Loki as he proceeds to tap the screen eyes narrowed in skepticism. When the screen does not respond Thor grunts. “’Tis not working!” He announces as he hits the screen harder, unaware that Bruce is feeling the brunt of the hitting.

 

“Thor, just wait...” Loki says as he pushes his brother’s hand away from the screen. Ana’s eyes flash to the God of Thunder. “You’re impatient,” She announces before shaking her head as the screen lights up before him.

 

Thor chuckles with a grin as he begins accessing the files inside. Ana keeps her eyes on the road. It’s noon now. She heard on the news that Stark shut down what once was Avenger’s Tower, but she knows he wouldn’t move far from New York. Stark is possessive that way, and he rarely gives up. The question remains to where did Stark move the Avenger’s home-base to.

 

After a few minutes of searching, Thor pulls the files that he wants and begins reading over them on the screen.

 

Bruce is still agitated. “Are you a SHIELD agent? What’s your identification number? How did you gain access to those files? Knowing Fury, he would have had those as classified as possible to prevent leaking of such information,” He demands.

 

Ana shakes her head. “I’m not an agent, Dr. Banner.” She answers. “I know this because when Natasha exposed SHIELD, she released all files, even those that were heavily encrypted. I was able to access the files.” She glances at him before turning to watch the road.

 

Bruce shakes his head in disbelief. “You hacked Fury?” He sounds more appalled by the moment. Ana looks at him with skepticism. “Stop being dramatic. The files were leaked, I just accessed them to learn more. I’ve been hidden in that safe house for two years. I needed something to do,” She explains.

 

The car fills with silence as Loki and Thor read over the files, and Bruce stares off into the passing landscape. Hours roll by as Thor continues to read and Bruce and Loki stare aimlessly. “Where do you plan on taking us?” Loki asks pressing a finger to the window. It had been almost six hours of driving in silence.

 

Ana pulled onto the main road almost two hours ago. “Well, I am starving, so I am going to stop at this diner and eat. Afterwards, I am going to continue to drive us to New York.” She tells them as she pulls off the highway and into the parking lot. She places the car into park, leans over into the passenger side to grab her backpack and hops out of the car without another word.

 

Bruce looks back at Thor and Loki. “Do you think we should trust her?” He asks as they watch her retreating figure. Thor shrugs. “I am unsure. But it seems she has been forthcoming with information. I say we tread lightly.”

 

The car goes silent as they watch her walk into the diner. “Are we just going to sit here while she goes and eats?” Loki finally asks. Even he cannot remember the last time he ate. Bruce nods silently and steps out of the car. The trio makes their way into the diner and spot Ana sitting in a booth.

 

Ana glances up as the men slide into the seats. “Nice outfits,” she comments before turning to look at Loki, who is sitting next to her. A black suit, a black shirt, and a black tie. “And you are clearly overdressed,” She comments before turning her gaze back to the menu.

 

“I told you, you look like a witch!” Thor says as he looks at Loki with a smug look. Ana lowers her menu and stares at Thor and then to Bruce with a perplexed look on her face. She turns to look at Loki before saying, “He doesn’t look like a witch? He looks nice, but we are at a diner in the middle of nowhere. Why do you say he looks like a witch?”

 

Thor gestures with his hand. “Because it’s…witch-y!” He answers. Ana frowns at him before glancing back at Loki. “Whatever you say,” she says before turning her gaze to the menu once more.

 

Part of Ana wishes she did leave them behind. They are slowing her down. Or maybe that is her being selfish, or maybe it was something different altogether.

 

“What can I get you, folks?” A heavyset, older woman walks up to the table with a smile on her face. “And look at you,” she motions to Loki, “all dressed up and coming to our neck of the woods.” She winks at him.

 

Loki lets out a flattered chuckle and glances away from the woman for a moment.

 

Ana looks up at the woman as she begins taking the orders of the men around her. “And you, sugar?” She asks. “Pancake special, please!” Ana says with a smile and hands the woman her menu. 

 

“You got it sugar plum!”

 

“Oh, and can I get a coffee?” Ana asks.  “Oh course, for someone as sweet-looking as you, I’ll whip up something just as sweet!” The woman answers.

 

Ana grimaces. “Oh, no. Black coffee, please. I have a long night ahead of me.” Ana tells the woman. The woman turns pink as she grins and winks at her. “Oh, sweetie, I’m sure you do!” She replies her voice an octave higher than before and a grin on her face.

 

Ana can feel the color drain from her face. “Oh no, that’s not—“ The woman turns and walks away as Ana tries to explain herself. She feels herself sink into the seat, face red from embarrassment.

 

“I hate my life,” Ana mutters as she covers her face. Thor smirks as he looks at the two other men in the booth. Ana takes a deep breath as she pulls her hands away from her face. “Anyway, Dr. Banner, where have you been for two years?” She asks.

 

Dr. Banner glances around. “It’s…a bit fuzzy,” he answers. Ana hums debating if she wants to press him for more information “Oh. Have you called Nat? She misses you. And you clearly miss her.” She says as she plays with the straw in her cup.

 

Bruce frowns. “Yeah…how do you know Nat, anyway?” He asks. He is determined to find out if Ana is trustful or not. Ana shrugs, “She rescued me from HYDRA.” She answers.

 

“You were HYDRA? Did you defect?” Bruce asks, his voice steady but the accusation is there.

 

Ana breathes in, her face blank as she studies Banner’s face. “If that makes you feel better,” She finally says her tone flat. She doesn’t like talking about her past.

 

Loki perks up next to her. “Oh, do I sense a nerve?” He questions a smirk forming on his face as he watches her. Ana turns to face him. “Do you want to talk about how you attempted to take over New York City in a fit for power? Or how about that you’re sitting, once again on earth, where you are most likely wanted for such acts?” She challenges her brown eyes glaring down at him.

 

Before Loki can say anything, Ana turns her attention back to Banner, “Or when you first transformed into the Hulk and destroyed Harlem?” Her smile is tight as she looks at the God of Thunder. “What about you? When your presence in a small New Mexico town led to it almost being flattened because an enemy followed you to earth?”

 

Bruce looks away for a moment. “That happened in the past.” He finally answers. Ana smiles and nods. “Ah, I’m glad we agree that the past should stay there,” she retorts as their meals are placed before them.

 

The men look at each other as Ana begins eating her food without another comment.

 

When their meal is over, Ana unlocks the car from inside the diner. “It’s unlocked. I’m going to use the bathroom,” she tells them as she picks up her bag and walks away.

 

The trio head out of the diner and to the car. “She’s hiding something,” Bruce says as they hop into the car. “What if she is HYDRA?” he asks out loud as he begins to search the front of the car for any clues.

 

“No, Banner. I think she is telling the truth. Why would she have been in the pictures with Natasha and Fury?” Thor asks as he also begins searching the back seat. “And she is right about one thing. She is outmatched with us.”

 

Bruce pauses for a moment. “What makes you think you can trust her?” He asks before flipping one of the visors down watching a piece of paper fall into the driver’s seat.

 

Loki scoffs. “Is it because you find her attractive, brother?” He watches as Thor pauses in thought. “She is attractive, Loki. I’ve seen you staring too long at her. But it isn’t that. There is something about her,” Thor explains.

 

Bruce stares at the picture. It is a woman and a young child about the age of seven. He hums in thought—the older woman looks vaguely familiar to him. As he stares down at the photo, ignoring the banter between the brothers in the back seat, he flips the photo around and reads the handwriting words on the back. “Isabela ‘Izzy’ Williams and Marian Williams – 1996”.

 

Then it dawned on Bruce. Dr. Marian Williams. A successful SHIELD scientist who went missing in 1996 with her whole family. Bruce had studied her research for one of his degrees and then learned more about her when he did a brief stint at the SHIELD Academy. It was reported that she was near a breakthrough in regards to a power that could change the world.

 

When he flips the image over again to look at it, the photo hits him like a ton of bricks—the seven-year-old had the same smile and glow about her as Anastasia King.

 

“Holy shit…” he murmurs as Ana opens the driver side door and gets in. He slides the photo under his leg as she turns to look at him. “Every one ready to go?” She asks as she turns on the car and repeats the protocol and access commands.

 

For thirty minutes the car ride is silent. The brothers are unaware of his discovery. Ana is driving without a word with music softly coming from the stereo. Bruce shifts to face Ana. “You are Izzy. Izzy Williams,” He announces, his words soft and solemn as he watches her body tense. He sees her take a deep breath.

 

She feels dizzy like someone shook her for too long and is letting her fall away. “I’m not Izzy.” She answers her hands are gripping the wheel tighter and lips pulled together.

 

Bruce shakes his head and continues, “Izzy and her family went missing in 1996. She would have been about seven. Today she would be 28. You look about her age.” Bruce pushes as the tension in the car raises. He watches as Ana continues to become visibly uncomfortable, but she refuses to look at him. 

 

“I’m not Izzy,” Ana repeats, her voice lower and shaking at the statement. She can feel tears in her eyes bubbling. She feels as though she can rip this steering wheel in two. Her body trembles at the thought of Bruce continuing. “Stop,” she croaks out, eyes darting along the horizon.

 

Bruce pulls out the photo and shows it to her. “You are Izzy,” He tells her as he points to the little girl in the photo. Suddenly, Bruce finds himself crashing into the dashboard as Ana jerks the car off the road into the dirt before slamming the gear into park. “Did your mom betray SHIELD and go into HYDRA? I know you are HYDRA!” Bruce yells as he shakes the picture in his hand.

 

She jerks her body to the side, eyes wide and teeth bared. “She didn’t betray SHIELD!” Ana shouts. “I’m not HYDRA!” She cries as she lunges across the console to grab the photo.

 

Bruce leans away and holds his arm out to block. “Just admit it, you are Isabella Williams!”

 

Ana snarls, rage filling her body as she stares down the doctor. “Isabella Williams died when HYDRA kidnapped her and her mother in 1996. Isabella Williams died when HYDRA used her for experiments to ‘better the human race.’ She has been dead for over ten years!” Ana shouts, pushing her hair away from her body as she slams her hand onto the center console.

 

Bruce stares the scarred flesh on her neck that read S412 and the anxiety boiling in the pit of his stomach grows larger.

 

“My mother never betrayed SHIELD!” She screams, the feeling of power building up as she throws her first into Bruce’s arm. “You wanna hear that I’m HYDRA? Fine. I was HYDRA. My name is Subject Four-One-Two. HYDRA kidnapped my mother and me because of my mother’s research. They then used her research to experiment on me. SHIELD rescued me when I was fifteen. HYDRA has been searching for me because I am a really expensive piece of equipment that was stolen.”

 

The look of horror—fear in Bruce’s wide eyes, mouth open in shock—doesn’t stop Ana from halting her tirade. “Is that what you want to hear, Dr. Banner? That I am a monster, who worked for a terrorist organization?” She questions as she throws open her door. “Do you feel better now?” Ana slams the door shut before the shocked doctor can say anything.

 

She can feel the blood racing through her body, heart pounding with each step away from her car. She chokes out a sob as she runs her hands through her hair. Does it matter that HYDRA tortured her for years? Indoctrinated her? Does it matter that when she shot her mother at point blank range, her mother just whispered over and over again, “It’s okay, I forgive you.”

Does it matter that even after years of therapy that the guilt she feels after feeling nothing for so long? Does it matter that no amount of good that Anastasia does that she will always feel like a monster?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ana had been sitting on a stump for who knows how long when Loki walked up to her. He stands there for a moment, shifting slightly before handing her something. “This belongs to you,” his voice is soft as he holds the photo of her and her mother. She hesitates to take it.

 

She stares at the photo in his hand. “Thank you,” She whispers as she reaches up and takes the picture, their fingers brushing together for a moment. She doesn’t look at the photo and instead tucks it into her pocket. Ana hasn’t looked at a picture of her mother since the day she was ordered to kill her. Seeing her mother before…everything brought back feelings that she had suppressed for so long, but everything is more intense than before.

 

Loki nods, arms pulled behind him. “You are welcome…” he pauses watching her as she stares out. “We should go…” he whispers as he gestures back to the car where Thor and Banner are standing outside watching. Ana nods, sucking her teeth as more thoughts continue to pass through her mind. “Yeah, all right,” She says after a moment of thinking.

 

When Loki’s hand appears next to her, palm up and waiting for her to take it, Ana raises her eyebrow and stares at his hand before looking up at him. She distrustful of him, but ultimately takes his hand to help her stand. As they walk back together, Ana tosses the car keys at Banner. “You’re up, doctor,” she tells him as she climbs into the back seat. She doesn’t feel like doing anything anymore.

 

She rests her knees on the seat in front of her and waits for everyone to join her in the car. The memories of her mother keep flashing before her eyes. As the vehicle starts once more, Ana gives the clearance codes, and they begin driving again.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce says after an hour of driving.

 

Ana groans and closes her eyes. “Don’t,” she mutters, opening her eyes to stare out at the scenery. The doctor feels terrible about pressing her and was unprepared for her outburst.

 

“I shouldn’t have—“

 

“Stop.”

 

“It wasn’t my business.”

 

Ana sits up. “You’re right, and it wasn’t. And you needed to know that I wasn’t HYDRA. Now leave it alone,” Her voice is hard. She can feel the worry and sorrow pulsing off the doctor. It’s almost suffocating. Ana closes her eyes and focuses on trying to sleep. It’s going to be a long trip to New York at this rate.

 

She awakes to the sound of pulling onto a dirt road and her body rocking with the movements, flashing blue and red lights and a siren. Ana jumps up dazed and disoriented. “What’s going on?” She asks her voice croaking as she sits up from her seat.

 

“We are being pulled over—and I don’t have any identification!” Bruce says in a panic as he begins patting his pants in search of the non-existent I.D. Ana immediately begins tapping on the screen attached the headrest. “Hold on,” she answers as she begins typing into the screen.

 

“Hold on to what, the officer is approaching!” Bruce hisses back. His stress levels are rising.

 

Ana shakes her head. “Calm down!” Ana demands as she continues to type on the screen as quickly as possible. As the officer walks up, Bruce rolls down his window as the light from the flashlight moves throughout the car. “Evening, sir,” Bruce coughs out as he grips the wheel.

 

The officer nods. “Evening. Do you know why I pulled you over?” He asks. Bruce chuckles and shrugs, eyes glancing up at the officer. “No, sir, I don’t,” the doctor responds.

 

“I clocked you going 80 in a 65 zone. Let’s see your license and registration,” the officer pauses. “And do me a favor and roll down this window.” He taps on the window.

 

Bruce nods and complies with the request.

 

Loki is sitting behind Bruce and gives the officer a tight smile and a brief nod. Ana quickly turns off the screen before the officer can see and she tilts her head with a smile on her face as she looks at the officer. She watches as Bruce begins patting his pockets almost helplessly before opening the glove compartment and pulls out the registration and hands it over to the officer.

 

“Driver’s license?”

 

Bruce glances up nervously. “I…uh..”

 

“Bruce, I think you tossed your driver’s license into the center console? Why don’t you check?” Ana urges as shifts in her seat. She sees Bruce glance up and looks at her through the review mirror. He flips open the console and begins shifting things around. “Oh, yeah…” He murmurs, “here it is,” He slowly hands the id to the officer.

 

The SUV is equipped for many things including forging identification on the go.

The officer nods before turning his attention to Loki. “You…” He says as he points his finger at him. “You look familiar…” He hums staring at the God, “yeah…like that guy who tried to take over New York…what’s his name….Gnocchi?”

 

Ana inhales sharply before smiling tightly and sliding closer to Loki with a forced laugh. She can see Bruce tense up and lower his head, his hand covering his mouth trying not to laugh. “It’s the hair,” she says casually, “but he never listens to me.” She begins playing with the ends of his hair. “Men,” she sighs dramatically, “They just never listen!”

 

The officer chuckles. “Don’t tell my wife that!” He pats the door of the car.

 

“Oh, I mean it!” Ana stresses as she rests her hands on Loki’s shoulders. “Does everything else I ask him, but ask him to cut his hair…in one ear and out the other!” Ana gestures with her hand. The officer shrugs with a grin on his face. “Gotta keep something, am I right?” He jokes with Loki.

 

Loki gives a forced chuckle and a brief nod before bringing his hand to rest on hers. “Yes, you are,” he says with a tight grin. Ana watches the officer laugh again before slapping the registration and ID in his hand.

 

“Alright,” He smiles and hands back the id to Bruce. “Slow down, yeah?”

 

“Of course, officer!” Bruce answers with a forced cheerfulness before rolling up the windows. Ana skooches away from Loki before collapsing over herself with a fit of laughter. Bruce braces the wheel as he drives off laughing just as hard.

 

Thor and Loki look at each other with confusion. “And what exactly is funny about him calling me by the wrong name?” Loki drily asks.

 

Ana snorts as she turns to face him before erupting in laughing again. “It’s…it’s…” she chokes out. “Gnocchi isn’t a name…it’s a food!” She snorts. “It’s a dumpling!” She glances at him with a grin before trying to rein in her laughter. “It’s just funny,” she attempts to say as calmly as possible, but she can still feel the bubble of laughter rising in her.

 

She leans back into the seat and looks out the window ignoring Loki’s stares at her. Ana hasn’t laughed that hard since she went into hiding. The whole mistaken name thing is just stupid, but she still finds it hilarious. And Loki is extremely annoyed with her. It rolls off of him in waves.

 

Ana snickers again and looks at the God of Mischief again a grin plastered on her face but he is looking ahead, seemingly unaware of her. For someone who has committed such atrocities, he is rather handsome. After a moment, Ana turns to look at Bruce. “Let me know when you want to switch. Just keep on the I-90,” she tells him.

 

 

Bruce nods in response but doesn’t say anything. Ana stares at him for a moment. He is a very nervous person. Or perhaps he just feels guilty for challenging her on the photo. Part of her wondered what Natasha found in him.

 

It isn’t until dawn when Bruce asks her to resume driving. Ana agrees through sleepy yawns as she shifts in her seat as he pulls into a lone gas station. She had been in and out of sleep for most of the night.

 

Ana and Bruce make their way into the rundown gas station with the brother’s trailing behind her. She makes eye contact with the attendant with a brief nod as she makes her way to the bathroom. It is gross, but it’ll have to do.

 

She quickly heads back out and begins looking for something to snack on as she waits for the men to return. Ana grabs a bag of chips and heads towards the checkout and waits for the attendant to return.

 

A loud crashing noise fills her ears as Ana is flung forward and over the counter as the smell of burning wood fills her nose. She lands on the floor, her back burning and filled with pain as part of roof collapses onto her. Ana grunts in pain before passing out.

 

She awakens to hear fighting. It must have only been a few moments between her losing consciousness and return to the waking world. Ana grunts as she struggles to pull herself off the ground. She can feel the tears fill her eyes as she gasps out in pain and fear. Panic is quickly filling her as she closes her eyes and presses her forehead into the ground.

 

Ana hasn’t used her powers in two years. The mechanics of it all require her to receive yearly hardware updates and adjustments to ward off the poison from leeching into her body. She focuses her energy as she begins lifting the fallen debris from her body. A shimmering, yet opaque veil manifests around the wreckage as it lifts away from Ana.

 

She groans as the weight is lifted off her back and begins to pull herself away before letting it crash back into the ground. Ana closes her eyes, listening to the gunfire outside before pulling herself to her feet. She manages to make her way outside. Ana looks around before realizing that someone just launched a missile at her.

 

She can hear her scream echoing in her head as she closes her eyes and throws a barrier in place. Her body feels cold as the impact of the implosion knocks her into something. When she opens her eyes, she stares up into the red eyes of the blue-skinned man in fear before realizing it is Loki. He looks around, both surrounded by a barrier of kinetic energy and ice. He turns to stare down at her.

 

“How did you do that?”

“Why are you blue?”

 

 

They stare at each other, and arms latched together momentarily forgetting about the fighting surrounding them. She watches in awe as the blue and markings on his skin fade away. “Your eyes…they were red…” She whispers watching as his eyes return to what she is used to seeing.

 

Loki continues to stare down at her, his head slightly tilted eyes filled with interest before she suddenly pulls away. She watches as the Hulk takes down the remaining agent by throwing him into the air with a loud grunt.

 

Ana watches as Hulk begins picking up random objects and throwing them around. “Back on Earth? Hulk don’t want to be on earth!” He screams. Ana finches as he storms around and further back. She questions her ability to reign in such a giant.

 

“Hulk, calm down, friend,” Thor quietly approach him.

 

Ana watches the two interact. Fear is rolling off of the Hulk in waves. Fear of so many things that Ana cannot comprehend. Fear is manifesting in anger. “He’s scared,” Ana whispers. “Of…never being accepted? No. Loss of control. No, that’s not it either…”

 

Hulk sends a car flying in her direction as she hits the ground as it flies over her. Loki is above her and pulling her away from the scene.

 

“No! Hulk want to leave! Earth no like—“ His green eyes are on her as Loki forcibly drags her across the ground in an effort to remove her from the dangerous area. Hulk’s body goes limp and falls to the ground as he continues to stare at her. He is sitting and staring at her without saying a word.

 

Ana begins protesting against Loki’s pull. “Stop, stop!” She demands as she fights against him. When he releases, murmuring about letting her get hurt, she pulls herself off the ground and slowly makes her way towards the green giant.

 

He raises his hand as she approaches him. Ana is in front of him, watching him as he holds his hand out for her to touch him. She lowers her hand to meet his as she stares into his eyes, the pain and fear floating from him into her. “The only way for them to know who you truly are is to show them…” She whispers her voice low as she feels tethered to the man before her.

 

Hulk nods and closes his eyes. The sound of broken bones and grunt fill her ears as she begins stepping away as the Hulk transforms back into the doctor. Ana stares at him for a moment before walking away from them. “I need a minute,” she whispers to Thor as she walks past him.

 

Ana is laying in grass recovering from her use of power when she hears the soft steps behind her. Loki stands next to her, his cape flowing slightly behind him in the wind.

 

He hums. “Your source of power…” He begins and glances down at her. “How did HYDRA establish it?” He questions.

 

Ana shrugs. “Not sure. Someone far smarter than me probably knows the answer,” She answers as she stares out into the sky. Loki nods. “You said your mother was on the brink of discovering a genetic change within humans, is that correct?” He asks. Ana turns to face him, eyes slightly narrowed trying to assess his questioning.

 

“Yes,” She answers.

 

“Yet, your power is more than the kinetic energy you are able to produce,” He comments as he watches her. “Perhaps that is why you know so much about the change of the human race now called…what was it, inhumans?”

 

Ana focuses away from the night sky and onto him. She doesn’t say anything.

 

“Such a rare sight, an empath…to take such fear and pain away so quickly. But without a teacher, you tire easily. People are credibly draining,” He continues as he watches her.

 

Ana smiles and pulls herself to her feet. She stands chest to chest with Loki despite him being a head taller than her. “You’re incredibly draining, Gnocchi,” she teases unwilling to break her stare with the god.

 

“Deflecting,” he comments a smirk forming on his face. Ana giggles. “If that is what you want to believe,” she tells him as she pats him on the arm before walking around him.

 

Ana heads back to Thor and Banner. The SUV is nearly destroyed laying on its side as she climbs through the windshield to grab her bag. She begins digging through it and pulls out a satellite phone. She dials the number she memorized by heart all those years ago.

 

The familiar voice that has always been there for her answers, “Romanoff.”

 

Ana’s eyes swell with tears as she tries to hold back the sobbing. “Nat…it’s me…Ana…” she whispers. “I’ve been compromised…” her voice hicks slightly, “and I’m really scared,” she tells her. Part of Ana feels relieved to hear Natasha’s voice. She had been in hiding for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to even hear a familiar voice that knows who she is.

 

“Where are you?” Natasha sounds determined—she’s an agent and Ana can only guess what is running through her mind.

 

“At a gas station off of I-90…we left the safe house around 12pm yesterday…I’m not sure where we are at…” Ana says as she looks around the destroyed inners of the car.

 

“We?”

 

“Nat…Bruce is home…” She whispers as she looks outside of the car to see where the others where. “And Thor is here…” She can hear Natasha inhale sharply at the news. “I’m coming, don’t move from that spot,” she orders before she clicks off the phone.

 

Ana releases a sigh of relief as she emerges from the car. All three look at her as she walks to them and before they can ask what are the next steps she begins talking. “We are to wait here. We will have a pickup in an hour or so…” She tells them.

 

She pauses and looks at Bruce. “I called her…Nat…she’s coming…” She tells him before walking away from them and back to the spot on the grass to wait. ‘Loki is perceptive,’ Ana notes in her mind. She underestimated how much the God had been paying attention to her.

 

He isn’t wrong, however. HYDRA did manage to establish a connection between her ability to the kinetic power when she had been nine. From the reports she read, none of the scientists fully understood how she developed the power after receiving multiple injections of a serum. Any other adult human subject who had been given the compound died afterward. Each subject was a failure to the scientists. Eventually, the scientists decided to ‘recruit’ other children and began doing the same procedures on them as they did to her in an effort to replicate the results.

 

Ana, even after being subjected to the torture of what HYDRA did to her, has always been in-tuned to people’s reactions and emotions. But then one day, almost two years ago, she took a fish oil pill. Her skin felt like it was on fire and then began to turn into stone before it completely consumed her.

 

She woke up moments later with rocks surrounding her, but she felt no different than before. Then, Ana had to make a shopping trip, and she felt everything and anything, feelings about people she has never met. A few weeks later, the news began reporting of people who developed powers of some sort, and only chaos ensued.

 

Even now, there are times when she cannot always tell the difference between her emotions or others. The despair of sadness or the rage of anger can almost consume her if she is not careful. If her powers are to grow into anything, she still has a lot to do to learn to control them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
